beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magmus Incinerem
Magmus Incinerem is an OC for Rufu Beater and a member of the Neuro Bio-Beasts. Appearance Magmus is a part-human, part-volcanic being with body made of pure molten rock and basalt (refer to the legs below). His torso has flowing lava and his Volcanic Shield also has the symbol of flowing lava in it. His face is pure red because what do you expect him to be, he's a volcanic being. He wears a red Earth Rock Warrior helm on his head. He wields a meteor staff that allows him to summon Meteors from the sky. Description Although he is one of Sycorem's successful experiments, Magmus did let off some steam at Neuro Labs when the attempt was successful. However, being calmed by Sycorem caused something unknowingly sudden to the scientists that won him over so quickly. Magmus, who was a human before, turned out to be one of the former members of the Indarian Legion, a group that died out in the past. Even though he is one of the existing members who happened to arrive there by chance. After the lab was abandoned for the new lab to be set at Barrigon, Sycorem and Magmus began teaming up to rebuild the lab into their own headquarters where they will await Lord Hallowsby's orders. Magmus is a humble entity despite having past experiences of letting off steam towards Sycorem. As the Agni user of the "Bio-Beasts", he is a loyal symbiote as well as agreeing to almost every point he brings up. Moveset (from the former Fanon Wiki but with changes) Boss Moveset + Dialogue "Sometimes you'll get burnt. And sometimes you will dissolve into ashes." - Magmus, before he initiates the fight. BOSS STATS: 115000 HP, 35% Damage Reflection against Strom Attacks but will take 10% more damage from Flux attacks. Grants 25% Resistance against Physical attacks (which is what I mean by physical defense. Magical defense has to do something with magic bolts, orbs, etc.) Rewards: 330000 Gold, 25090 Exp, and a Blue Magmus skin. NOTE: Magmus will still use the same abilities in the table (apart from triggering Cataclysm) but at this state all abilities will receive a 15% Damage Increase. The duration of the Burn effect will also increase. Upgrades Level 25: Magmus will learn a new skill called "Fire Spirits" - which can be done by pressing Z. Description: Deals 90 damage to enemies. Will follow an enemy and explode upon contact. Level 50: Magmus will be able to summon more meteors at a time with his LMB. Level 75: Magmus' E becomes even bigger, and also giving it a chance to summon Lava Elementals. A lava geyser can also have a chance to appear whenever someone is in the area. Level 100: "Too Hot" - All of Magmus' attacks are now equipped with Burn effect - that means everytime he uses an ability he is guaranteed to inflict even more Burning which is very harsh and painful if it were to be implemented on the boss. (This includes Fire Spirits upon detonation) Relationships Sycorem Sinasco - His loyal assistant in duty. Daeryn Entioch - Acts as his second assistant. Carnitus Mortem - His other friend. The only other symbiote who wouldn't hurt him. Trivia - The first time I made him on the Fanon Wiki, he looked like someone from BFS. Ultimately, he almost looks similar to two resemblances from two of the other games I used to play: One is from Craftwars, and the other from Boss Fighting Stages (which is true), in terms of the character's look. - Magmus displays some interesting game logic along with the passive -- as he is an entity being made of fire and molten rocks, his weakness for water (e.g. Flux attacks) serves as his primary weakness. - The image on the right shows Magmus' alternate skin, which is titled "The Blue Flame", because blue flames are hotter. Category:Characters Category:Users of Agni/Strom Category:Elementals Category:Male Characters Category:Rufu Beater